An unforeseen consequence
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Inspired by Frankie Ray's Bori story  When Tori's father found out that Beck hurt Tori  well intended as he was  he decided to teach Beck a lesson he'll never forget.  2 shot.  NO VIOLENCE so if you're expecting that don't read it
1. Chapter 1

_In Frankie Ray's story Tori in Trouble Beck physically punished Tori for skipping school. After reading that story I found it revolting however I do find that Frankie Ray is quite a talented writer. She has already given me permission to use her stories as a jumping board for some of mine and this idea just won't leave me alone so I need to write it and post it. I do not own Victorious and this idea was inspired by Frankie Ray. It is in essence a sequel to her story Tori In Trouble so you may want to read that first. Do NOT read her Bade story as it will confuse you or if u do read it this assumes her Bade story didn't happen_

* * *

><p>Beck was asleep in his RV the night that he punished Tori for skipping school. He had no thoughts of that nor did he feel any particular guilt. He did was he did assuming it would teach Tori that was she did was wrong. He cared enough about her to want her to be better in life and skipping school was not going to help. He slept soundly through the night but woke up at 7 AM when he heard a sharp knock at the door. He rubbed his eyes and opened the door.<p>

"Officer Vega," Beck said opening the door, "Good to see you."

"I wish I could say the same Beck. You're under arrest for assault"

"What! Okay do you mind telling me why?"

"You're under arrest for assault because of what you did to Tori," officer Vega said.

"But she skipped school," Beck pointed out, "She even claimed not to be feeling well and yet I saw her at the mall 20 minutes before school ended"

"She wasn't feeling well," Officer Vega replied, "She felt better and decided to go out and it was not your place to do what you did. Now you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to the presence of an attorney and if you cannot afford one there will be one appointed before further questioning. Do you understand the rights I have read to you son?"

"I... what?"

"Do you understand the rights I have read to you"

"Yes sir" he said shocked. He never thought that it was possible Tori might have been telling the truth.

"By the way," Officer Vega asked, "What were you doing out of school"

Beck could only look down in shame. He had no answer to that. Officer Vega cuffed him and brought him in the cop car to the station. He was patted down. He was booked and he was thrown into a waiting cell. After what seemed like HOURS Tori's father came in.

"We're going to have a little talk in my office," Officer Vega said.

"Yes sir"

Beck nervously followed him to his office thinking he knew what was coming and he was ready to accept it. He felt horrible about what he had done. He thought he had done the right thing but now he realized first that he wasn't completely innocent and secondly that he didn't even give her a chance. 


	2. Chapter 2

Beck followed numbly feeling confused. He had tried to do something good and ended up getting arrested for it.

"Sit down son," Officer Vega said, "Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you even though I feel like it"  
>Beck sat down not sure if he should feel a sense of relief or guilt.<p>

"Are you aware," Officer Vega began, "That Tori suffers from a disease were her blood doesn't clot properly."

"No sir," Beck admitted, "I didn't know that"

"Are you also aware the Trina had been keeping her up all night and making her do her chores because of some bet that Tori lost when she was six years old?"

"Yes sir," Beck said, "I was the one that told Tori she should honor her commitment to the bet"

"Right," Officer Vega said, "Well I guess you also know that Trina cheated to win that bet and the bet never existed"

"I didn't know that," Beck admitted.

"Well I'm going to let you go," Officer Vega said, "You're a good young man but you did a stupid and thoughtless thing. You need to find some way to make it up to my daughter."

...

"I can't believe you won't do my chores for me and be my personal servant anymore"

"Well you lied and cheated," Tori reminded her, "Frankly you're lucky I didn't make **you **be my servant"

Trina pouted. The doorbell rang. Tori went to answer the door.

"Beck," she said surprised, "What are you doing here"

"I need to talk with you," he said, "Privately"

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea," Tori said hesitantly.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Beck said, "I want **you **to punish me."

Tori's jaw must have dropped to the ground.

"You WHAT," she asked

"I punished you **very **unfairly," Beck said, "There were tons of better ways I could have handled this. I want us to be friends again"

"We **are **friends," Tori said.

"I know but I want to clear the air," Beck said.  
>Tori gave a sigh.<p>

"Okay," she said, "Lets go into the guest bedroom"  
>Beck nodded. It was 3 in the afternoon so officer Vega and Mrs. Vega wouldn't be back for hours. As they reached the guest room Tori decided it would be done in three parts. The first would be over his jeans with her hand. Then he'd get the second part with a hairbrush over his boxers and the third would be with a belt no pants.<p>

* * *

><p>"Go lay down on the bed," she told him pulling up the chair next to him, "on your stomach"<p>

He obeyed. She sat down and paused for just a moment before starting the swats. (Swat) "I'm sorry (swat, swat) that I have to do this but (swat, swat, swat) you literally asked for it (Swat swat, swat, swat). Do you know (swat, swat, swat, swat, swat) why (swat) you're being punished?"

"Yes Tori," Beck said, "OW that one hurt"

"Yes that's (swat) the idea," Tori said sympathetically, "Now jeans off"  
>He obeyed.<p>

"Lay back down again," she told him.  
>He did as he was told. After a few minutes she pulled his boxers down folded the belt and said, "3 more swats and it's all over"<br>She delivered it in quick succession. Then she gave him a hug"

"Tori," he said, "Why did you take it so easy on me"

"You're my friend Beck," Tori said, "I love you as a friend and okay you made the wrong choice but you had my best interest at heart. Consider the slate cleaned and the debt erased."  
>Beck went back to the RV with a clean conscious a sore hinny and some lessons he never understood. First he learned <strong>never <strong>to mess with Tori' because he dad was like a momma bear protecting her cubs. He learned not to make a judgement call without knowing all the facts and he learned that Tori was an AMAZING friend. He decided not to tell Jade about what happened cause she'd postal on his ass


End file.
